Heretofore there has existed the problem in the mounting of a roll of toilet paper upon a bracket dispenser and of providing some means for restraining the roll against unlimited unwinding. In the environment of a dispenser having a base mountable upon a wall and a pair of opposed trunnion arms removably mounting a dowel which loosely journals a roll of toilet paper having a lead sheet, since the roll is loosely mounted upon the dowel there is the need for some means for restraining the roll during unwinding thereof
In the prior art it has been known to frictionally mount the roll of toilet paper upon the dowel and in turn frictionally and restrainingly mount the dowel within the dispenser bracket such that there is a bias against free rotation of the dowel itself.
Illustrative of this in the prior art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 1,557,700 Jaderlund October 20, 1925 Paper-Roll Holder 2,571,321 Wettley October 16, 1951 Auxiliary Core 2,889,122 McConnell June 2, 1959 Tissue Roll Holder ______________________________________
Further illustrative in the prior art of devices for restraining the unwinding of a roll of material, particularly by usage of restraint or biasing device against the roll holder and with the roll normally mounted snuggly upon the roll holder are the following further U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 445,265 Ray January 27, 1891 Inking Ribbon Spool For Typewriting Machines 525,916 Merriman September 11, 1894 Attachment for Typewriting Machines 613,178 Unz October 25, 1898 Type Writer 1,431,834 Mohr October 10, 1922 Manuscript Holder 1,858,371 Lutz May 17, 1932 Gold Leaf Laying Device 1,955,489 Duncan April 17, 1934 Spindle and Spindle Receptacle 2,916,226 McGraw December 8, 1959 Winding Arbor 3,170,652 Kennedy February 23, 1965 Adjustable Tension Roll Holder 3,439,881 Ulmschneider April 22, 1969 One-Piece Molded Spool, etc. 3,480,222 Goodman November 25, 1969 Photocopy Apparatus Having Roll Sheet Material Support Means 3,496,909 Bennett February 24, 1970 Dry Wall Tape Dispenser ______________________________________
Prior art efforts to restrain the unwinding of a spool of strip material were primarily directed therefore to means for restraining rotation of the spool support in various ways.